Pilot
Pilot is the premiere episode of The CW 2019 television series Nancy Drew. It aired on Wednesday, October 9, 2019. The pilot had a preview screening at San Diego Comic Con on July 18, 2019. Synopsis From IMDb: :An 18-year-old Nancy Drew makes plans to leave her hometown for college after high school graduation, but finds herself drawn into a supernatural murder mystery. Plot summary Act 1: In 2000, Lucy Sable apparently falls from the cliffs to her death on the night she was crowned Sea Queen. In 2018, Nancy Drew is crowned Sea Queen, and while in a graveyard with friends, she thinks she sees a ghost. As a child, Nancy sees her parents dig up a chest in the backyard in the middle of the night. Nancy grows up with a sense of curiosity and a knack for looking into mysteries and solving them. Nancy's mother is diagnosed with pancreatic cancer, and Nancy stops solving mysteries. Present day. After hooking up with Nick, Nancy goes to work at The Claw. As they close, Nancy sets her phone to record the fireworks. Ryan Hudson arrives, and George Fan reopens for his group. Nancy brings Ryan's wife Tiffany Hudson, who's waiting by the car, a plate of food and takes a wine order. Inside the restaurant, the power goes out. Nancy brings Tiffany the glass of wine, but finds her on the ground and calls for help. George, Bess, Ace, and Nick all come out just as police sirens approach. Act 2: Chief McGinnis questions the five teens and brings everyone except Ace and Ryan's group to the station for further questioning. McGinnis points out that Nick's done hard time, which Nancy didn't know about. Detective Karen Hart and McGinnis play Tiffany's 911 call to Nancy as they question her, and Nancy walks out because she isn't being charged. On the way out, Nancy runs into her father, who came because Karen called him, and they argue. Nancy walks home alone. At home, Nancy checks her phone and realizes she recorded Tiffany's final moments. Act 3: At The Claw, Nancy shows the recording to George, Bess, and Ace to get their opinion. Nick arrives and Nancy acknowledges their relationship. The group begins brainstorming how to go about investigating, but Nancy pulls out because she doesn't do that anymore. But that night, Nancy breaks into Ryan's house, triggering a silent alarm. In a hidden compartment in Tiffany's nightstand, she finds a necklace and a note. Security arrives to investigate the alarm, and Nick breaks in to help Nancy get out undetected, and Nancy loses her hat in the bushes as they sneak out. Nick drives her home and offers to tell her about his past if she tells him about hers, but Nancy doesn't want it to be serious. Upset, Nick drives away. Act 4: At The Claw, Nancy asks George about the necklace she found, which is a mariners charm. They find the secret compartment in the charm that's a seahorse like the one on the Sea Queen crown. From the note, they realize Tiffany was visiting a medium, Harriet Grosset. They visit her, and during a seance, Harriet appears to actually become possessed by another spirit, chanting, "Find the dress." Act 5: Karen brings Nancy's hat from Ryan's house to Carson, telling him to cover it up because Nancy is going to make herself look guilty. They kiss, and Nancy walks in and sees them together, upsetting her and triggering another fight with her father. She goes to Nick's place and finally opens up to him. The next morning, Nick drives her back home, and her father sees them together. He warns Nancy to stay away from Nick, and she realizes that her father was Nick's lawyer. Her father leaves for work and Nancy breaks into her father's filing cabinet to get Nick's records, discovering that Nick was found guilty of manslaughter after the testimony of a single witness: the murder victim Tiffany Hudson. Act 6: Nick returns to pick up Nancy's mother's broken car to see if he can get it running again, and Nancy pretends everything's okay, but Nick is now a real suspect. Nancy begins documenting the case, considering everyone's motives. George visits Ryan Hudson at his house in a secret tryst, which Ace records and texts to Chief McGinnis. While working on the car, Nick finds a hidden package. Bess, instead of living with a rich aunt like she told everyone, is actually living out of a van and she somehow has Tiffany's ring. The power goes out at Nancy's home, and the attic door drops open. Up in the attic, Nancy peels away wallpaper to reveal words about Lucy Sable, and she finds the trunk her parents dug up when she was a child. She opens the trunk to find a bloody dress. As she places her flashlight down to look more closely at the dress, and the light illuminates Lucy's ghost behind her. Cast and characters Starring: * Kennedy McMann as Nancy Drew * Leah Lewis as George Fan * Maddison Jaizani as Bess Marvin * Tunji Kasim as Ned "Nick" Nickerson * Alex Saxon as Ace * Alvina August as Detective Karen Hart * Riley Smith as Ryan Hudson * Scott Wolf as Carson Drew Guest-starring: * Adam Beach as Chief McGinnis * Sara Canning as Katherine Drew * Pamela Sue Martin as Harriet Grosset Co-starring: * Sinead Curry as Tiffany Hudson * Kurt Long as Nathan Gomber * Stephanie Van Dyck as Lucy Sable's Ghost * Eden Summer Gilmore as 7th grade Nancy Drew * Gage Marsh as boyfriend * Jenika Rose as Nancy's friend * Jasmine Vega as Nancy's friend * Emma Oliver as 4-year-old Nancy Drew * Will Chilton as security guard Quotes ---- ---- Trivia * The pilot was filmed in Vancouver, Canada from March 25 to April 9, 2019 under the working title The Haunting of Nancy Drew.InsideVancouver.ca: Filming in Vancouver: Nancy Drew, Nasim Pedrad, and—Prince Harry and Meghan Markle? February 25, 2019.VancouverSun.com: Hollywood North: Vancouver film industry revs up for TV pilot season. February 27, 2019. * The first mystery that Nancy says she solved was finding a missing girl held captive behind a hidden staircase. "The Hidden Staircase" was the second Nancy Drew book. Also, a movie called Nancy Drew and the Hidden Staircase was released earlier the same year that this episode aired. * The street River Heights that the Drew family lives on is the name of the town they live in the books adaptions. Gallery Promotional stills S01E01Promo01.jpg S01E01Promo02.jpg S01E01Promo03.jpg S01E01Promo04.jpg S01E01Promo05.jpg S01E01Promo06.jpg S01E01Promo07.jpg S01E01Promo08.jpg S01E01 promotional 01.jpg S01E01 promotional 02.jpg S01E01 promotional 03.jpg S01E01 promotional 04.jpg S01E01 promotional 05.jpg S01E01 promotional 06.jpg S01E01 promotional 07.jpg S01E01 promotional 08.jpg S01E01 promotional 09.jpg S01E01 promotional 11.jpg S01E01 promotional 13.jpg S01E01 promotional 14.jpg S01E01 promotional 15.jpg S01E01 promotional 18.jpg S01E01 promotional 19.jpg S01E01 promotional 20.jpg S01E01 promotional 21.jpg S01E01 promotional 22.jpg S01E01 promotional 23.jpg S01E01 promotional 24.jpg S01E01 promotional 27.jpg S01E01 promotional 28.jpg Videos Nancy Drew Season 1 Episode 1 Preview The Episode The CW Navigation External links * References Category:Episodes (2019)